The present invention generally relates to rolling support stands. Rolling hand trucks or support stands for large and/or heavy objects have been known for decades and are useful for transporting such objects from one location to another. Some of such known support stands are collapsible to some degree and many different designs of the hand trucks or rolling support stands are particularly suited for specific uses. While such products may be used in many different industries and applications, one noteworthy use is that of transporting objects, such as portable table saws, miter saws and the like to and from construction sites.
In the home building trade, carpenters generally have table saws as well as other types of saws that are brought to a jobsite every day in the tradesman's truck or are stored in a secure location at the jobsite and must be removed from the truck or stored location and be set up on the jobsite while work is being done. At the end of the work day, the tradesman must pack up the saw and return it to his truck or secure location for safe keeping. Because such tools are valuable, they cannot be left unattended overnight without a significant risk of theft.
There is also an issue of setting up the saw at the worksite. Even though early prior art roll stands or hand trucks may help the tradesman to move the saw to the desired location, it was often necessary to have a table or other surface, such as wooden planks resting on saw horses or the like to bring the saw to a convenient working height during use. Although more recent designs have evolved which have a rolling stand that can be unfolded to support the saw at an appropriate working height, all known designs that double as a stand require the tradesman to lift a substantial portion of the weight of the saw which is typically relatively heavy.
Most portable table saws are very similar in design to standard table saws except they do not have a stand with legs beneath them and must be supported by a separate structure. Such portable table saws are rugged commercial tools that are built for an extended useful life and are therefore relatively heavy. Typical table saws of this type may weigh 60 pounds or more. While most tradesmen can usually lift 40-60 pounds, such exertion is inconvenient and perhaps dangerous in certain circumstances.
Other types of stands may unfold using a spring biasing mechanism that is released and which then supplies a major force tending to place the stand with the saw attached to it in its proper working generally horizontal position. However, stands of this type may be dangerous if the folded stand has the mechanism released when the weight of the saw is not over the stand mechanism. If there is no load on the mechanism, it can unfold very rapidly which can be quite dangerous if a tradesman or any other person is struck by the mechanism.